Me and you
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Elena is in transformation. She made a choice between Damon and Stefan before the accident.. but after seeing the She met Damon first, will it change?


_**Hello! I don't know if this is going to be a good story but please review and tell me if I should carry on. **_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

_**You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger...  
**_

_**-Damon Salvatore.**_

* * *

_******Chapter**_ **1**

I'm Elena Gilbert. A small town girl from Mystic falls. A girl, who didn't believe vampire's were real. They were fake till I met Stefan Salvatore and his older brother Damon Salvatore. We all went though our ups and downs together, you must say but I'd never thought I would become a.. Vampire. I'd never intended to be one. Now, here I am. A _Vampire._ I just couldn't process this. Should I go though with this transformation.. or not? I mean, If I do. There's a lot to deal with. Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Stefan.. and Damon. Damon. Damon and Stefan fell in love with me. I had to choose between brothers. I picked Stefan but now, after what I saw. I just didn't know. I mean, I was Stefan's first and all but Damon just got under my skin and I couldn't.. shake him. Damon and I.. are different. We both are the same.. and not the same, you know? We both understand each other. We know how we feel about things. People say that I should pick Stefan because He's the 'good' brother and Damon's the 'bad' brother. Maybe because no one gave Damon a chance.

_So, I will. _I thought I just had to think of something.

"Elena!" Caroline shook my out of my thoughts. Caroline was also a vampire also. I groaned looking up at her. She had her blonde curly hair over her shoulders. Her floral summer dress that went to her knees and flats on. She looked like Aphrodite. "Elena, how can I train you or help you when you won't get the hell up!"

"I don't know, Care" I shrugged. I thought of idea's to tell Stefan and Damon. I sat up and scratched my head. I turned my torso toward Caroline. She had her hands on her hip and a scowl on her face. "Caroline, where's Damon and Stefan?"

"Downstairs - arguing like little boys" She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. I laughed and sprung my head up at an Idea. "Elena?"

"Caroline." I sprung up from my bed over to my desk in the corner of my room. I grabbed to pieces of paper and a blue marker. "Caroline, I need you to give these to them."

"Okay" She sounded like I was crazy. I pulled off the cap of the blue sharpie. I wrote a sentence on both of them and placed the cap back on the marker. "Elena, what are you doing?"

"Caroline, give one of these to both of them" I nodded and folded the papers before giving them to her. "Tell them to notice the colour and the phone call I gave Damon before I turned into.. this"

She sighed and grabbed the paper from my hands and turned. "Fine"

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I smiled to myself. I knew I made the right choice.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see Damon and Stefan still shouting at each other. I shook my heads at them. **  
**

"She wouldn't be coming a vampire, if you just would of have saved her, Steffie!" Damon snarled at his young brother.

"Well, she told me to save him first, okay?" Stefan ran his fingers though his hair.

"If you guys are done" I smirked at them as they turned there attention to me. I walked over tot he closest stool and sat down. I handed them both a paper each. "Elena wanted me to tell you to notice the colour and Damon's phone call that Elena give him before the accident."

I saw them open the papers and stare at it. They both looked confused at first till Damon spoke up. ""I made the wrong choice" What does that mean? Why is it in blue"

I shook my head and laughed. I got it, I knew what it meant. "How can you not?"

"Caroline," Stefan shook his head. "She must be telling us something"

"Damon, Stefan." They looked at me. "Stefan, what are the colour of Damon's eyes?"

"Uh" Stefan looked over at Damon then turned back to me. "Blue?"

"What is the the colour of the sentence?" I smirked at them. They were so oblivious! "it's blue."

"So, it's something about me?" He shrugged. "And the phone all she did was choose Stefan."

"Ding, ding, ding, one point for Damon" I shook my head as he glared at me. "So, what does the sentence say?"

""I made the wrong choice"" Stefan looked sad. I realized he knew. I looked over at Damon who had a confused look on his face still. "Damon, do you understand it?"

"No!" he shouted as he stared at the paper like it would give him clues. I shook my head.

"Damon!" I shouted at him. "She choose you. Elena choose you!"

Damon looked up. He looked like he was going to cry and faint at the same time. "Sh- she choose me?"

"Yes" Stefan and I said in unison, which made me giggle. Damon smiled. _Smiled. _Damon _never _smiles. Stefan I gave each other a look. We looked back at Damon who wasn't there any more.

But we knew where he went.

* * *

**__**I was sitting on the bench on beside my window looking out. I wonder If they figured it out by now. I sigh to myself. I looked over to my dresser where the blood bag was. I looked at it with narrowed eyes. I shook my head and looked back out at the sunny day. I felt something beside me but didn't pay attention.

"You need to drink this." I turned to see Damon with the blood bag. "If you want to stay with me, or just be... alive. You have to drink this, Elena."

"Damon" I smiled at him. "Did you figure it out?"

"Of course," He rolled his eyes at me. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

"YOU!" I heard Caroline outside of the door. She came in and laughed. "I had to actually tell him. Stefan didn't need to. After the three or four clues I gave them, he didn't get it till I actually told him."

"Whatever, Blondie" He rolled his eyes again but at her. "Can you leave, I'm trying to have a touching moment here"

"Fine, I'll leave" She winked before she closed the door on her way out. I shook my head as Damon looked at me.

"Elena, I love you." He looked me in the eyes. "Will you please drink this?"

"I love you too" I smiled at him sweetly. "I will."

I grabbed the blood bag from his hands and smiled as I popped the lid of the tube off.

_Well.. here goes nothing. _


End file.
